meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mattkenn3
Adopting Hi Mattkenn! Sorry about the delay in getting back to you. As you might guess, it's been a very busy week behind the scenes in Wikialand! I emailed the Masked Meerkat and got no response, so I've gone ahead and given you admin rights. Please see the Admin FAQ and the Advice on starting a wiki if you have any questions, and of course you can ask me for help any time. If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and add the column tags that are necessary for the new ad layout to your front page -- you're of course free to rearrange the details to suit you, in best wiki-fashion. Best of luck to you, and have fun! — Catherine (talk) 02:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Hello ---and as for the email, that's a dead address. I am fine with your adoption, mattkeen, since I obviously have problems in activity at this site. Congratulations, anyhow...I hope you help this site become what it can be! TheMaskedMeerkat 01:44, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Konichwa!!! Hola. Meerkatxoxo 21:07, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Mattkenn! I don't know where to start here! Where do you want me to update? Meerkatxoxo 00:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hay Hayzorz. Cruise meerkat 18:25, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Merge I too believe that The whiskers has more info, but The Whisker Mob has a better name and also has valuable info. If i was organizing the page i would list History first then Profiles of Major members(dominants, important rovers, important subordinates, and meerkats that made history) then how the affect culture(the show, movie, etc.). That's my opinion. Loving, Meerkatxoxo 05:30, 9 July 2008 (UTC) .... Sorry i left. Mu computer was down and very slow. I could barely get on iTunes and talk to my friends demi and selena!! I'm back now and l'll check out the pages... <3, jEsSiE HI I was wondering if you are ever coming back. Phillies 14:52, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back It's good to have you back on Meerkat Wiki. As you may know we've reach 100 articles. Lately it been me and an anonymous user. Phillies 19:56, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Did you make Baobab Mob a Featured article? Phillies 20:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I saw that A Family Affair was a candidate for deletion, before you delete I like to try to fix it up. Phillies 16:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I see you are having trouble trying to remeber who was in the Whiskers when Basil,Izit,Zaphod,Yossarian,Alexender and few other Vivian males join. the Whiskers constided of Risca,Artemis,Zola,Aprodite,Vialli,Ugly Pup,Smither,Aramis,Wahine Flower,Rydapuni, Dangerous Dave and Mi Julie. Zola and Aramis left after the males join and form a group and Aprodite and Artemis disappered. Phillies 17:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) --Enjoy! [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I'm back Hi! It's me. I'm back on wikia! Lyone 03:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) How could I make the Kalahari Meerkat Project and Diana Lazuli a featured article. Phillies 12:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) It took a long time, but I finish categorize the pages that were on the Special:UncategorizedPages. Phillies 12:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I am back! Sorry I havnt been able to come on a lot. Lyone 22:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Mattkenn3. [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1']] - Talk 23:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I want to come on more but i can't find the time. When I am on I can't think of anything to do. Lyone 23:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I was looking at of wiki and I see alot of them had a featured article of the Week on their front page, so I try it out, I'm still working on it. If you don't like it, you can take it off. Phillies 19:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Policies I dont understand the policies. Lyone 16:01, 6 June 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just want to report,User:79.103.208.43 mess up Ella Whiskers, To see the changes that User:79.103.208.43 made click http://meerkats.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ella_Whiskers&curid=1971&diff=6986&oldid=6985 Hey its Cruise I'm just not logged in. 16:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ya Yeah I'm staying around, for good this time :) lol Cruise meerkat 16:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Help with Wiki I'm making my own wiki about the show Endurance, and I need some help. On the left side, you se all that stuff with "Meerkat Wiki", then "Top Content", etc. How do you change what it says? Link http://enduranceondk.wikia.com/wiki/Endurance_Wiki Cruise meerkat 02:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! Cruise meerkat 02:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I haven't seen you in a few days, so I wrote this months newsletter. I hope you come back soon. Hi, I was wondering if we are ever going to sign up for the wikia spotlight, I think the wiki looks great and we could use more users helping us keep ever thing up to date. Phillies 23:32, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you could delete Monkulus(aka Maybelline) Whiskers; The Most Infamous Meerkat Around or merge it with Monkulus Whiskers. Phillies 23:09, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hi again, I found a new wiki(Meerkat Manor Wiki), that started a few weeks, no one been on it for a while, I have left a message on the founder talk page asking if we could shut down that wiki and move to yours, As that two wiki talk about the same thing.(meerkatmanor.wikia.com) Phillies 23:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to tell you there is no long a meerkat manor wiki. There is only meerkats wiki and meerkat Fanon wiki. Phillies 12:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) User:76.118.123.163 has copy and paste information from the FKMP website again. We warn him once but he did it again, the page is Meerkat Lifecycle, I've left a note on the user talk page and put the page up for deletion. I also put a note on the home page to tell people not copy and paste. Phillies 21:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm try to get a new skin for Arena Football League Wiki, but I don't know how to set the MediaWiki:Monaco.css to MediaWiki:Monaco-custom, can you help me? Phillies 22:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I've got an idea for the Meerkats Wiki. The blue boxes could be red, brown, orange or yellow to match with the wiki's skin. Sophie-Ella Whiskers I have a idea, It's called Meerkat Wiki:Featured Project, now the Project ties into Meerkat Wiki Featured Articles and Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations. Now what the Project does is first gives each article a grade(A,B,C,D and F),A is for Featured Articles, B is pretty good still needs some work, C is Okay but need a lot of work, D is a page with some work but is in need of work and F is bad. Now once a articles is at grade B people can nominate it for Featured status on Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations. On the Meerkat Wiki:Featured Project it show all the articles and their grade and how to help each page out. Now I would like the green light to start this project and I will start it. One thing I need from you is the page that give the information of what a article need to become Featured status. One more thing, archiving mytalk page(how do you do that). Phillies 13:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC)